


Here On Business

by KyloTrashForever, ohwise1ne



Series: ohwiseTrash collabs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BENLO, Brother/Brother Incest, But Ben’s Got A Mouth For Fucking, Hook-Up, Kylo’s Got A Fucking Mouth On Him, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Tinder App Date, Twincest, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/pseuds/ohwise1ne
Summary: Ben doesn’t realize his Tinder hook-up is actually his impossible twin brother— until they both show up at the same hotel.





	1. Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katieitsmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieitsmee/gifts).



> Is our first co-write really a filthy tinder benlo?
> 
> Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> (To our favorite screamer. 🖤)

**On my way.  
Be ready for me.**

Ben’s grip tightens around his drink before he throws it back in three long gulps. His throat burns as he sets down the empty glass beside his phone, screen still bright with his two most recent messages from _K. Ren._

He contemplates ordering another— but ultimately recognizes this experience isn’t one he wants to be off-his-ass-drunk for. He’s a mixture of anticipation and embarrassment, still mildly shocked that it’s come to _this._

He’s told himself for the greater part of his adult life that he is above the banal practice of finding a casual hookup via the internet, but at the not-so-ripe age of twenty-nine, it’s come to the point where he’s simply run out of better options.

He’s _lonely._ That’s the realization he’s come to. He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he came to understand this, but it seems as if he woke up one day to discern that the chances of him meeting someone naturally at this point are slim to none. His standards are too high. His nerves too great.

His _preferences_ aren’t helpful in the slightest.

He’s not expecting to find love from the exchange he’s agreed upon tonight, but he’s hoping to at least finally knock the dust off of his virtue. After all this time, he is practically ready to just give it away. Obviously, given his current situation.

On second thought, maybe he’ll have that second drink.

_K. Ren’s_ profile had checked all of his standard boxes. Non-committal. Decent grammar. The handful of photos the man had uploaded, however, was where he truly scored his points.

Ben can’t resist the temptation to open the app again. A few memorized swipes lead him to his match’s profile, and he leans a little closer, swallowing. The photo cuts off just at the man’s wide shoulders, but that’s all Ben had needed to know.

_K. Ren_ is a very large man— and Ben is hardly small. Set in stark lighting, the picture showcases the man’s wide, chiseled chest, framed by a shirt fluttering open at either side. He wonders if Ren will wear a shirt like that tonight. His mouth waters a little at the prospect of unfastening each of those buttons. Revealing _this_ underneath.

This— this is the courage he needs. The reason he’s here. Ben knew immediately, after swiping left on two dozen men-with-fish and at least as many uninspiring dick pics— when he came across K. Ren, he knew _this_ would be the one to finally help him solve his predicament.

Then they’d started messaging, and Ben’s suspicions were confirmed three times over.

_I’m going to be up-front,_ he'd written. _I've never done this before._

**Don't worry.  
** **We'll go slow.  
**

And then, after they’d started making plans to meet:

**By the time I'm done with you,  
** **you'll be begging for it**  
**as rough**  
**and as fast**  
**as I can give it to you.**

To his embarrassment, Ben is getting half-hard in his jeans just thinking about it. He takes one last lingering glance at _K. Ren’s_ massive body before turning his phone face-down on the table.

He looks forward to discovering if Ren is capable of making good on his promise. If he ever shows up, that is. Ben glances at his watch as he stows his phone away in his pocket, trying not to be irritated. Maybe it’s some sort of unspoken protocol to show up fashionably late to a Tinder sex meeting. Maybe Ben just didn’t get the memo.

He’s just come to the decision that, _yes, I’ll have that second drink,_ when he spares a glance at the door. All of his worry over the person who may or may not even show suddenly flares into full-blown anxiety over the person who actually _has_ shown up.

This can’t be happening. This _cannot_ be happening. There are a dozen, no— a _hundred_ people Ben can think of that he would rather walk through that door. His twin, however, is the very last person he wants to run into when he’s dabbling in the sordid affair of handing over his virginity to a faceless stranger with a chest that does strange things to his insides.

He sees the moment Kylo notices him sitting there— after all, the hotel bar isn’t exactly spacious _—_ and for a moment, a look of shock that surely mirrors Ben’s own passes over his features. As if he would rather see anyone else sitting here as well. Ben supposes that’s fitting, given the fact that, although they are two people who share every identical strand of DNA— they have absolutely _nothing_ else in common.

Never have, really. Always at odds, always set apart, and, in more recent years— can barely stand to be in the same room with each other.

Though from the smirk curling Kylo’s mouth, he doesn’t seem to be feeling that way right now. In fact, the expression on his face is downright predatory.

Ben realizes with a sinking stomach that his brother is heading straight toward him.

Forget a second drink— he needs an entire _tray._

“My, my. This is unexpected.”

Just the sound of Kylo’s voice, dripping with derision, is enough to make Ben’s hackles raise. He clenches his teeth. “Kylo.”

“What brings you so far from home tonight, little brother?”

To his horror, Kylo is sliding into the barstool directly beside him. The very same one Ben has been imagining filled with the shape of Ren’s large body, before his mystery date sweeps him upstairs to fill some _other_ things. He tries his best to look uninterested, even though inside there are a horde of mutant butterflies swooping upwards to invade his chest cavity. Honestly, it’s taking every bit of willpower he has not to throw up right now.

“Just here on business.”

Kylo’s eyebrow raises slowly, and there is nothing but wicked glee in the smile he’s giving Ben. “Oh really? Is it normal practice for accountants to be sent an hour outside of town on a weekend?”

Ben swallows nervously, still not actually looking at him. “I’m meeting a client.”

“Are you now. I suppose he chose this location?”

Ben nods. “He did.”

“Interesting.”

Ben doesn’t like Kylo’s tone, and he can’t keep the edge out of his voice as he seeks clarification. “ _Why_ is it interesting?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just funny to me that he chose this bar.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, people normally only pick this hotel to meet people they’re about to fuck.”

Ben can practically _feel_ himself pale. He tries to keep his voice even, to inject as much disdain as possible into the words. “I assume that’s what _you're_ here for.”

“Yes.” Kylo smirks at him. “It is.”

Well then. That was _not_ the answer Ben was expecting. He reaches for his glass before remembering that it's empty, and his hand curls into a fist on the bartop. “Of course it is.” Ben can't help the unexpected flash of bitterness that even his brother is getting more than he is.

“Hey.” Kylo’s large hand smooths across his shoulder. It's a friendly touch, but Ben flinches all the same. “Relax. I’m sure you do this sort of thing all the time. I certainly do.”

Ben can’t possibly relax. He has just driven an hour in a rainstorm to get fucked within an inch of his life by a man with the biggest hands he’s ever seen, and instead finds himself being interrogated by his least favorite person in existence.

He wonders if Ren is even going to show up. Or if Kylo is perhaps going to try to steal this one from him too. It would be just like him.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Ben shrugs off his hand, his shoulders very tense. “I'm here on business.”

“Right.” Kylo’s hand falls back to his side. “Business.” He lets his eyes make a pointed sweep around the room then, moving to lean over the bar top on his elbow, his cheek resting against his hand. “So where is he?”

Ben’s fingers clench aimlessly. He could really use that drink. “Who?”

“Your client,” Kylo smirks. “Getting a little late, isn’t it?”

_You’re fucking tell me,_ Ben thinks. Although at this point, maybe it is a blessing in disguise that Ren is nowhere to be found. “I’m sure he’s just running late.”

“Don’t you think you should check in with him?”

Ben’s phone begins to burn a hole in his pocket, knowing there’s absolutely no way he’s going to _check in_ with his would-be fuck date with Kylo not two feet away. Not a chance in hell. Ben shakes his head with just a little too much force. “No. I’m sure he’ll be along soon. I’ll just wait.”

Kylo’s lips turn up in a grin, and he shrugs as he swivels to turn back to the bar. “All right then. I guess I’ll wait with you.”

_Fuck_. This can’t be happening. He wonders if there are any other bars nearby where he can relocate this little rendezvous. Ren said he would book the room here, but perhaps they can still get a refund. Ben just needs to get as far away from his brother as possible.

Any hope of this, however, quickly evaporates when Kylo waves down the man working behind the bar.

“Excuse me. Whiskey on the rocks. And something strong for my little brother here.” Kylo’s eyes find his. “He’s going to need it tonight.”

Ben feels his jaw twitch as the bartender leaves to make their drinks. “What about you, then?”

“Me?”

“The business you’re at this hotel for.”

“Ah. You mean the person I’m going to fuck tonight.”

Ben is grateful for the bartender, who materializes at that moment with two glasses of scotch. “I don’t pretend to know what you get up to these days.”

Kylo is definitely smirking now. “Well, I think they’re already here.”

The whiskey goes down the wrong way, and Ben chokes. “What? Shouldn’t you be…” His mind unhelpfully provides him with several images of what Kylo could be doing with this person’s faceless body, and his ears start to burn. “Off with them?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Kylo swirls the ice in his glass, studying him. “I’d much rather be here with you.”

Ben feels a stab of irritation, knowing that this has got to be some sort of ploy at his own expense. “Since when would you much rather be anywhere with me?”

Kylo laughs. “Don’t be so testy. I’m not the one who gets himself all in a knot whenever we spend more than an hour in the same room together.”

Ben huffs out a breath. “That’s because you— you’re always—”

His brother leans a little closer, taking a slow sip from his glass that almost hides his wicked grin. “I’m always... what, exactly?”

“Always fucking with me,” Ben mutters scornfully.

“Oh, no. You’d _know_ if I was fucking with you, little brother. Trust me.”

His mouth parts slightly as he tries to make sense of Kylo’s words— or, more importantly, the tone he’s just delivered them in. An odd sensation swoops through his stomach, completely unwarranted. Ben quickly closes his mouth as he averts his eyes, feeling the tips of his ears heat again. “You’re doing it right now, I think.”

“No, Ben. I’m not.” Kylo moves just a fraction closer, but he’s already too close for comfort, and the motion brings his mouth just beside Ben’s ear. “Not yet, anyway.”

Ben doesn't understand what's happening. But he doesn't like it. At all. Kylo always has a way of making him feel like this. Like he’s just missed a step on a flight of stairs he didn't know he was climbing.

He came here tonight to finally trade in his v-card for an _I’m a fucking adult_ membership. Not to sit here while his impossible brother makes him increasingly more uncomfortable until he inevitably drives away Ben’s date. Who still hasn't arrived yet.

He makes an abrupt decision.

“Look at the time. Have to go meet my client.”

“Really.” Kylo’s eyes glitter with amusement. “I thought you were waiting for him here.”

“Just texted me.”

“I’m sitting right here, Ben. Your phone has been in your pocket this entire time.”

Ben’s eyes narrow. “I’m aware.”

“I see.” Kylo tilts his head with that same, infuriating smile. “But I can’t let you go without finishing your drink.”

He takes the liberty of grabbing his own damn glass from the bar top, raising it up to Ben's lips.

“Liquid courage. For your _client.”_

That strange energy passes between them again before Ben snatches the drink from his brother’s fingers. The whiskey is hot as it slides down his throat — and then Ben slams the glass back onto the bar.

“Pleasure as always.”

Kylo’s gaze is like a physical weight on his back as he heads toward the exit — but he tells himself he is more concerned with the phone in his pocket. Did Ren really message him? Surely he would have felt the vibration. Bitterness swirls with the hot discomfort in Ben’s chest. He wonders if his date is even coming.

Maybe it’s a sign, his brother showing up here. Maybe he should call off this ridiculous arrangement. His face burns with both embarrassment and disappointment, and he veers near the front to duck instead into the men’s room. He tells himself he just needs a moment to collect himself, but in reality, the blow he’s suffered tonight will probably linger with him for quite awhile.

Once he is safely behind the heavy door of the bathroom, Ben scrubs his hands across his face, shutting his eyes tight as he huffs out a sigh.

Why the _fuck_ didn’t he show? He’d seemed so… eager, last night. Ben hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his messages all day. Every time he recalled the filthy things Ren promised, it took all he had to not touch himself for relief. He slides his phone from his pocket, opening their text thread and scrolling back just a bit, if only to assure himself it actually happened.

Ren’s messages from the night before still sit at the top of their chat.

**I’m going to take you apart  
** **piece by piece  
** **until you’re whining for every inch of me**

Heat coils in his belly as he remembers how hard Ren made him last night. How he had to fuck his own hand just to soothe the aching need this man’s words had left in him. How he wished it were Ren himself touching him instead.

What a fucking disappointment.

Trying to sound as casual as possible, Ben quickly types out a text informing Ren he needs to cancel due to the bad weather. It’s not the most creative excuse he’s ever given, but, since he’s fairly certain he is being stood up anyway, he supposes it will suffice.

Shoving his phone roughly back into his pocket, he strides across the tiles toward the sink to turn on the faucet. Ben hunches over the stream, pooling the cool water in his hands before closing his eyes to splash it over his heated face. He repeats this action a few more times for good measure. His fingers reach blindly for a towel from the dispenser and, brushing against rough paper, bring one to his face.

When he pulls the towel away, his entire body goes taut.

Kylo is standing casually behind him, leaning against a stall door and smirking back at his reflection.

For a long moment, Ben can only stare at him. Confusion floods through him as to what he’s doing there. As to what he fucking _wants._

“No need to call things off.” Kylo’s eyes gleam with something that terrifies him. “It seems like you got here just fine. Weather and all.”

No.

No, no, _no._

His phone is suddenly very heavy against his hip. Utterly silent. Of course it is — K. Ren doesn't need to text him his response when he is standing right across the room.

The floor is tilting a little. Or maybe that's just Ben's head, spinning, as he grapples with the realization that he's been... that _they've_ been...

"Did you know?" Ben’s voices comes out on a croak.

"Did I know what?"

"That I... that you..."

Kylo is approaching him now. He doesn’t seem to be affected by the tilting floor. “That I came here tonight to take my baby brother's virginity?” His voice is utterly calm. “Or that it was your ass I was thinking about when I came all over my hand last night. While you told me how good and tight you’d be for me.”

He stops directly in front of Ben. Hands gripping the sink at either side of him, so that he's caging Ben in against the porcelain.

“No,” Kylo continues softly. “I didn’t know. But it wasn't your face that you sent me a photo of yesterday, was it.”

A load roar is filling Ben's ears, and he realizes it's the sound of blood rushing through his body— his heart pounding furiously to keep him upright.

“If I’d known— I wouldn’t have _—”_

_“_ Wouldn’t have what, Ben? Wouldn’t have begged me to use my tongue on you last night?” Dark eyes roam over his face. “Or maybe you wouldn’t have told me how much you wanted to get your mouth on my cock before I used it to fuck you.”

Ben can barely breathe for the level of mortification flooding through him, along with something significantly… different. He tries to avert his eyes, unable to look directly at his brother, but this doesn’t deter him. Kylo continues to speak to him in that low tone that seems to make the room spin even more.

“How does it feel, little brother?” he murmurs. “Knowing that I came last night to a picture of your cock. I thought about it all night, you know. Stretching your tight little hole until it took everything I had to give it.” When Ben doesn’t answer, Kylo grips his jaw with one hand, forcing his gaze upwards to look at him. “You like this, don’t you? Even now. You fucking _love_ it.”

Ben tries to speak, but the words won’t come. Kylo is standing very close— _too_ close— and Ben really doesn't understand what is happening right now. This is his brother. His fucking _brother—_ who always manages to outshine him, who constantly goes out of his way to make Ben’s holidays a living hell, who has made it his life’s mission to do everything he possibly can to drive Ben out of his goddamn _mind_ —

And Ben thinks it’s finally worked— that he might truly be going insane. Because Kylo’s smug face crowds his field of vision as he leans closer, and Ben— Ben does nothing. He doesn’t move a single fucking muscle as his brother yanks his chin forward and kisses him.

Ben has never been kissed before. That was part of his problem— part of the whole reason he embarked on this ill-fated adventure that has led him straight into the bowels of hell. He would have never imagined that hell would be a bathroom in a shitty hotel three towns away, a porcelain sink jammed into his lower back and his brother’s tongue, hot and sinful, running along the seam of his mouth.

The fingers at his jaw tighten, and Ben— he has lost it completely. Because his mouth simply slips right open.

Ben has never been kissed. The first touch of a hot tongue sliding against his own will surely steal what’s left of his sanity, because— he has never felt anything like this before. Kylo licks the roof of his mouth, and Ben thinks he would fall over, were it not for the sink like a life raft at his back.

Kylo, of course, is also keeping him upright, even as he does everything in his power to make the rest of him weak with need. Because Ben has never known such need in his entire life. Not even last night, when Ren— _Kylo_ —had described in lurid detail all the ways he planned to make Ben fall apart. He understands now that had been nothing—nothing at all, compared to the reality of this large body pressing into him, the wetness of a hot tongue slipping between his lips, those hands—those goddamn _hands_ , sliding into his hair and holding him in place while Kylo— _Kylo—_

Ben’s body comes back to life, and he is suddenly shoving his brother in the chest so hard that he grunts with pain. One moment, Ben is pinned to the sink, being kissed— and the next, he is across the room by the urinals. Struggling to catch his breath.

“What the _fuck—?!”_

Ben’s voice is too high, shaking. His mouth tingles where he was just—where _they’d both just_ —

“Oh, don’t be such a prude.” Across the bathroom, Kylo looks completely unaffected. He wipes his mouth with a grin. “That wasn't so bad, for a first kiss.”

“You— you fucking _kissed_ me!”

“I plan to do much more than kiss you, little brother.” His smirk falters a fraction. “If you’re still interested, that is.”

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Ben knows he is yelling, but he can’t find it in himself to care. “You’re my brother. My _brother._ This is— this is fucking _sick.”_ He points a shaking finger at him. _“_ You’re sick, Kylo.”

“And you're in denial.” All traces of amusement have vanished from Kylo’s expression, dark with fury. “You’re going to pretend you didn't enjoy that?”

“ _Enjoy_ it—?!”

“You were fucking _moaning_.” Kylo is stalking toward him now, and Ben has nowhere to go. “I felt how hard you were, _brother._ You were grinding it into my hip.”

“Fuck off,” Ben hisses. He doesn't back down, even as Kylo crowds him, his face hardly an inch away.

“Fine.” Kylo’s eyes flash with anger. “Suit yourself. I would say you don’t know what you’re missing— but that’s the point. Isn’t it.”

Ben thinks he might hate Kylo in this moment, more than he ever thought possible. Or maybe it is just a reflection of how much he fucking loathes himself right now. How the fuck has he managed to get himself into this situation? Ben turns to leave, brushing past his brother roughly just as a hand shoots out to encircle his arm, jerking him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Anywhere but here,” Ben grits out.

“It’s fucking pouring outside. You can’t drive back in this.”

“I’ll manage.”

“You’ll get yourself _killed_.”

Ben huffs. “Then I’ll get a room.”

“I have a room.”

“No,” Ben practically spits. “ _Fuck_ no. I’ll get my own room.”

Kylo laughs, and the sound is anything but pleasant. “Yeah. Good luck getting a room this late on a Friday night.”

Ben shakes his arm free of Kylo’s grip. “I’ll manage.”

Kylo actually rolls his eyes. As if _Ben_ is the one being impossible here. As if _Ben_ is the one not making any goddamn sense. Kylo reaches into his pocket, pulling out a sleek black card and holding it out between them. “Take it. Just in case.”

Ben grimaces. “I don’t need your fucking room key.”

Kylo shakes his head, closing the distance between them and, much to Ben’s chagrin— he goes just as still as the last time. Kylo hand lowers to Ben’s waist, and Ben doesn’t do a fucking thing. Just as before, he seems to be trapped by forces beyond his control. Kylo’s eyes never leave his as he slips the card into the front pocket of Ben’s jeans, patting the denim for good measure once it’s safely tucked inside.

“If you change your mind… room 618.”

It takes Ben longer than he’d like to shake himself from his stupor. He turns on his heel as soon as he’s able, stomping out of the bathroom and, hopefully, leaving Kylo far behind him. Ben’s skin is flushed with a torrent of unwanted emotions, and he wants nothing more than to put as much distance between himself and his twin as humanly possible. He’ll find another room.

He’ll call every goddamn hotel in town if he has to.


	2. A Long Night

There are no open rooms in this hotel.

There are no open rooms in any of the _other_ five sleeping establishments within a twenty-mile radius, either— not even that seedy motel near the interstate where someone left behind a severed foot in a bathtub last month. Ben knows this, because he has reamed out every one of the unfortunate managers at each of these locations, threatening and ranting into his cell phone until the line goes dead.

"You might want to hunker down wherever you are right now," says the most recent victim of one these tirades, voice tinged with clear pity. "They're calling for gusts over eighty miles per hour tonight. Not safe for anyone to be driving out there."

If there's anything Ben despises more than indifference, it's pity. This time, he's the one to hang up the phone.

He leans his head on the steering wheel of his car, sitting in the exact same place he’s been for the last half hour while he’s tried to save himself from the last-ditch option sitting beside him on the middle console. The tiny black card glares back at him when he glances over, practically laughing at his misfortune. 

It’s an impossible option, really. 

How can he go back up there now? After _everything_ that just happened? He would almost rather sleep in his car. It’s a viable alternative— safe, embarrassment-free… except that it’s already dropped ten degrees since he came out here. His breath lingers on the air in a cloud, and he knows it is downright idiotic to entertain leaving his car running all night long just to avoid his brother. 

It’s just one night, he tells himself. One night of what will surely be tense embarrassment— and then he can go back to his own life and preferably never see Kylo again. Surely he can make it through a single night without anything life-altering happening. 

Only that’s the issue, isn’t it. He’s afraid that isn’t true.

It's not like they haven't shared a room before. Of course, the last time was a decade ago and resulted in Ben leaving Christmas two days early. They were nineteen at the time, and even if Kylo had been enough of an ass for Ben to leave his parents’ house at three in the morning— he certainly didn't try any of... _this_.  
  
Ben didn't even know his brother was gay until tonight. Though, if his messages were anything to go by, Kylo clearly has had a lot of experience with other men. Ben has told himself he won't think any more about K. Ren's messages to him— but he finds himself thinking about them anyway.  
  
_How does it feel, little brother? Knowing that I came last night to a picture of your cock._

_Fuck._ Ben buries his face in his hands, unable to stop the flood of memories that invades his mind. All the things he _said._ What he _asked_ for. From his _brother._ The worst part is— he still wants everything _Ren_ promised. He’s built up tonight so high in his head that the crushing disappointment that he will be leaving this place _still_ a virgin is almost suffocating. 

Why did it have to be _him?_

Even now, when he closes his eyes, he can imagine Ren’s hands on him. His mouth right where Ben needs it. His mind stutters over the idea of Ren’s _cock_ — not quite able to reconcile his lingering need for it with the fact that it actually belongs to _Kylo._ Against his will, his traitorous dick twitches heavily with interest.

The sound of Ben's groan is almost swallowed up by the rattle of the rain pelting his windshield.

By the time he summons the courage to open his car door, it's as much to escape these thoughts as it is to punish himself with the jolt of freezing rain. He assumes it will be nature's equivalent of a cold shower. Nasty, unpleasant and exactly what he deserves.  
  
When he bursts back into the hotel lobby, he is drenched and shivering, his shoes squelching with each step. The short sprint across the parking lot has managed to soak through his clothes and probably his night bag too— but it still hasn't gotten rid of his extremely stubborn, half-hard erection.  
  
Ben takes the elevator to the sixth floor with his ears flushed and his hair dripping down his face.

This isn’t the way he wants to face Kylo. _Again._ He would like to return to Kylo’s room with his head held high and his dignity intact— but at this point, Ben is realizing that was never in the cards for him. 

By the time he steps onto the correct floor, his teeth are at risk of chipping for how tensely he’s grinding them together. He is still half-considering sleeping in the car, but with every step, his sodden shoes remind him that this is now most _definitely_ not an option.

When he reaches room 618, Ben is still warring with his indecision— but he knows the longer he stands here the more he is just delaying the inevitable. He finally lets his fist fall against the wood as he gives a light knock. 

There is shuffling inside, the sound of another door opening and closing, just before the door before him swings wide to reveal a half-dressed, very _wet_ Kylo. 

For a moment, Ben is taken aback at having been met with such a sight so suddenly. A thick towel is slung low over Kylo’s hips, and Ben is assaulted all at once by the affirmation that, _yes, Kylo is Ren._ His wide, bare chest stares back at him, a cruel reminder of how much Ben has thought about it in the last twenty-four hours. Ben’s mouth hangs open slightly, and Kylo’s lips turn upward in a smirk. 

“Did we change our mind?”

“Yes… I mean— no. Not about _that_." Ben tries his best to scowl, but his eyes keep drifting down his brother's body. "You shouldn’t answer the door like this. You don't know who could be knocking.”

Kylo’s mouth quirks. “I was hoping it would be you.”

For some ungodly reason, this makes Ben flush even further. “There are no rooms. Anywhere. I called every hotel in town.”

“What a shame.” Kylo leans against the frame, not looking like he finds this very much a shame at all. “Whatever will you do?”

Ben grits his teeth. Of course Kylo will want to hear him ask for it. His wet clothes cling to his chilled skin, the only thing keeping him grounded in his resolve that he do this at all.

“I need to stay here tonight.”

It’s a little terrifying how delighted Kylo looks at this, but he moves aside to allow Ben to step inside the room. He fills most of the door frame, making it impossible to squeeze by without brushing against him, chest to chest. Ben can’t help the way his heart gives a traitorous _bathump_ behind his ribs. 

Surely, it is from embarrassment.

He tosses his damp overnight bag on the chair just inside. He feels humiliated, standing here. Asking for his brother’s help after cursing him out in that bathroom. There is quite literally _anywhere_ else he would rather be, but his socks squish inside his shoes and his shirt sticks to him uncomfortably and all he can think about is a shower and bed and a way to forget this ever happened.

It is at this point that he is scandalized all over again, because upon taking in the contents of the room, Ben discovers yet another heinous dig from the universe. 

“There’s only one bed.”

The door clicks shut. Kylo is leaning against it in that damn towel, still hanging dangerously low across his hips. “I wasn't going to need more than one bed for what I was planning to do to you tonight.” His eyes glitter with a decidedly mischievous expression. “I wouldn't have needed a bed for most of it, really. I could have fucked you on the floor. Or in the shower. Or bent over that chair.”

Ben, whose knuckles are currently gripping the back of said chair, jerks away from it as if it has burned him. Kylo watches this reaction with great amusement.

“Don’t worry, little brother. We’ll just be sleeping in that bed tonight.” He smirks. “Though I won't make any promises about the rest of the room.”

“Well, I will.” Ben’s voice is finally working again, and he tries to fill it with as much loathing as possible. “Nothing is happening in that bed. Or the chair. Or…” He swallows. “The shower.”

“Of course.” Kylo pushes off the wall, approaching him. “I’ll do whatever you want. You know that.”

To Ben’s horror, Kylo doesn’t walk past but stops directly in front of him. A tremor of panic passes through his body as his brother leans forward— and then reaches behind him with a smirk, grabbing his backpack from the chair instead.

“Just getting my bag.” He holds it up for Ben to see, eyes glittering with mirth. “What’s got you so flustered?”

Ben grits his teeth and turns around so that he can get some fresh clothes from his own bag. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grabs his toiletries from inside, as well as a fresh pair of underwear. “I’m perfectly—”

He goes still, having been just about to inform Kylo that he is perfectly _fine—_ but he is decidedly less so now that he’s turned around just in time to catch sight of Kylo dropping his towel. His brother stands comfortably nude, rifling through the bag on the bed. When he doesn't finish his sentence, Kylo looks over his shoulder and regards him with amusement. 

“You were saying?”

He attempts to swallow, but there is some sort of mass lodged in his throat that makes it impossible to do so. His eyes linger below for just a second longer than he’d like, and when he snaps his gaze back up to meet Kylo’s, the intensity there is almost too much to bear.

Ben averts his eyes to the floor. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Even that makes him more agitated, remembering the things he’d begged for in that very setting just last night. Scenarios of him on his knees at _Ren’s_ feet, the warm water sliding over his skin as Ben— as he— 

The lump in his throat thickens to fatal proportions.

Kylo must notice the distress on Ben’s face, as if he knows exactly what he’s thinking— as if he’s thinking the same thing. “You do that. Although I doubt very much it will be anything like the shower _we_ had planned.”

Ben can't take any more of this. Clutching his toiletries to his chest, he all but flees to the bathroom, not looking up from the floor until the door is shut safely behind him.  
  
Here he is again.  
  
Hiding from his brother in another damn bathroom.

He had hoped that the wall between them would calm his churning thoughts, but Ben feels the furthest thing from calm right now. Dropping his toiletries on the counter, he runs both hands over his face. He can see in the mirror that his ears, poking out from under wet and tangled hair, have turned bright pink. His drenched reflection stares back at him with haunted eyes. Judgmental.

When did he become the kind of person who Kylo could push around so easily? The kind of person who is attracted to his own goddamn _brother?_

He supposes this is the universe’s way of punishing him for going to have a fuck with some random stranger. He should have known Ren would be too good to be real. Of course, he _is_ real— he is standing right in the next room. He just also happens to be _Kylo._

Ben grips the edge of the counter just a little too tight, his knuckles turning white with the force of his hold. He hates the way he can’t seem to reconcile the two of them. That he can’t seem to separate _Ren_ from _Kylo_ in his mind. Even now, the weight of his cock against his thigh is heavy, stirring with the fantasies of all he wanted to do with this man. Of all the things he _still_ wants to do, if he’s being honest. 

But Ren isn’t here. Outside this bathroom, it’s Kylo who waits for him. His brain knows there is an astronomical difference between the two— but his body is still slow on the uptake. 

He rips his shirt over his head with more force than necessary, and his undershirt and jeans shortly follow to create a sad, soggy pile on the tile. Reaching behind the shower curtain, he turns on the hot water and hopes that the spray will wash away some of his filthy thoughts— or at least pour some goddamn sense into him. 

Ben is still damp and clammy from his brief journey outdoors, so the first jet of hot water against his skin is deliciously sweet. For a moment, Ben only stands there, letting the water stream over his body. Surrounding him.

He makes it about fifteen long, blissful seconds before his mind kicks back in again.

It starts with the multiple haircare products lined on the side of the tub. His brother has always kept his hair long, so it makes sense that he would spend so much money on its upkeep. But just the thought of Kylo's hair is doing disturbing things to his head. Ben finds himself wondering how soft it would feel, with his hands running through it. The same way he’s wondered how Ren’s hair would feel in his grip while the other man pinned him to the bed and—

_Fuck._

He leans against his forearm on the shower wall, screwing his eyes shut to try and banish the fantasies his brain seems intent on punishing him with. Against his will, he can feel his cock stirring at the thought of Kylo’s— _Ren’s_ — hands on him. Pulling his hips to leave him ass up on the bed as he— as he— _fuck._

Ben grips his now half-hard cock tightly, hoping the slight pain is enough to cease its current progressing state. It isn’t. His mind is still flooded with images beyond his control. Large hands spreading his legs, running over the backs of his thighs. A hint of tongue as it trails over his taint, only to skirt higher. 

He can practically _feel_ the way it would circle the tight rim in an attempt to soften him. To get him _ready_. 

He’s fisting his dick with renewed purpose now, no longer trying to tame it but instead aiding his own descent into hell. It will help, he tells himself. Take the edge off a little. This way, he doesn’t have to spend the next eight hours fighting off an erection while he lies in bed next to his fucking _brother_. Ben groans, tightening his fist. He will think about Ren. About the faceless man whose messages have been fueling his fantasies for the past week.

He _definitely_ isn’t thinking about the man who actually sent them. 

Especially that this man happens to be waiting on the opposite side of the wall Ben is currently leaning on.

His grip is almost punishing, hot water pounding against his back. Ren would have already had him naked and kneeling on the tile floor at this point. Ren had told him as much last night. Those large hands would be buried deep in his hair while he fucked Ben’s mouth. At the time, this was the image that had pushed Ben over the edge— the thought of his body being used that way, helpless and pliant for another’s pleasure. For _Ren’s_ pleasure. 

He is starting to pant against the tile as he imagines those large fingers pressing against his jaw, opening him further. Ben would reach up to slide his hands along all that smooth muscle, groaning around his mouthful, while Ren urged him on in the same filthy language he had used all week to make him come again and again.

It’s not Kylo, he tells himself, who he imagines hauling him to his feet, shoving him against the wall with his teeth at Ben’s neck. It’s not Kylo whose dark eyes he imagines, watching him gasp and shake while large, clever fingers curl around his cock. 

But— _fuck_ — Ren _is_ Kylo— and Kylo’s hands... they would look exactly the same as Ben’s, reaching around his hip to stroke him to completion. He wonders if they would feel different than his own. If they’d be rougher— more rugged somehow. Ben can almost imagine it _is_ Kylo’s hand that is wrapped around his length now— and in this moment, with his dick so needy and aching for release— he finds keeping the difference between Ren and Kylo utterly impossible. 

When he presses his thumb roughly into the slit of his cock with a particularly rough upstroke, the faceless man of his fantasy becomes very _not_ faceless. He doesn’t stop fucking his hand. He _can’t_. Not even when his brother’s face clouds his vision and his voice fills his ears. He arches his back as his cock spasms in his hand, thick jets of cum spilling out of him in a gush as it splatters against the shower wall in a lewd display of Ben’s own shame.

He watches it slide down the tile with the aid of the spray from the shower. A sick feeling settles in his gut as he realizes he’s just actively pleasured himself to the thought of his own brother. No matter how the water might wash away the evidence of his sin… it will do nothing to take away the knowledge that he must spend an entire night lying beside a man that he has no business thinking about this way. 

Taking a deep breath, he shuts off the water, reaches out from the curtain and grabs a towel. He presses it to his face roughly, shutting his eyes tight as shame courses through him. The worst part is that, knowing his brother, this nightmare is far from over. 

There is no way Kylo will just let them move on from this without squeezing every last drop of embarrassment and discomfort from the situation that he can. 

Ben lets out a deep sigh as dread settles inside him.  

It’s going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In our final chapter, we'll get a peek from Kylo's POV ;)


	3. Greedy Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit but as you might notice by the word count... this got away from us a little.

Leaning back against the headboard, Kylo watches the bathroom door and waits.  
  
He is doing everything in his power to keep calm. To tamp down his eagerness. It wouldn't do to scare him off so soon, after all. Ben has been acting as jumpy as a damn kitten ever since they first locked eyes across that bar tonight.  
  
It is difficult to be patient, however, when Kylo knows what's about to happen in this room.  
  
He closes his eyes, relishing in the anticipation of this moment. By the time he opens them, a small smile is playing across his lips as his eyes find the bathroom once more.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Behind that door is the man he's been fantasizing about fucking for the past week. The only person to catch his interest on that ridiculous app. The shy but eager virgin who was also six foot three of sprawling muscle, whose massive hands would look exquisite clutching at the sheets while Kylo pushed into his body for the first time.  
  
Behind that door is the author of a thousand needy text messages, perfectly constructed to drive Kylo out of his goddamn _mind_.  
  
The fact that _Radar_ turned out to be his brother... Well.  
  
That’s the very best part of all.

There has always been a… tension. Between him and his brother. Kylo has never quite been able to put his finger on it— it has always simply _been_ there. Like a rubber band that’s been pulled too tight— and Kylo can’t resist twinging it with his fingers. Watching it wobble and shake under his teasing attention. 

He has never been able to help himself— it’s always just been too _easy_ to rile Ben. To spark that rush of blood under his skin that flushes up his neck and over his cheeks to heat the tips of his ears. He’s never quite been able to recognize what these urges he feels are— to tease, to fluster, to unsettle. Not until he’d been put in a situation where he could imagine that same blush spreading for very different reasons. 

Ben’s skin heating as his back arches, his hips pressing backwards onto Kylo’s cock as it sinks into him again and again. His chest flushing prettily as Kylo pulls Ben’s cock deeper into his mouth, sucking him to the base as Ben fists the sheets. His ears might even heat as Kylo grips his hair, forcing his head at an angle so that Kylo can tell him all the filthy things he will do to him. 

Some might argue that there is something inherently wrong with Kylo— feeling this way. Wanting these things. In his mind however, they had once been one person. By some random act of nature they had split in two— and Kylo sees nothing wrong with rectifying that act of chance. Nothing wrong with being one again. 

Even if not in the way nature intended. 

Ben, of course, will need some convincing. He has always been so sensitive to the opinions of others in a way that Kylo has never understood. He's sensitive in a lot of ways, really— Kylo's mouth turns upward with dark pleasure at the thought—but especially when it comes to the kind of hostility directed upon any who dare defy society's rigid expectations.   


Though from recent experience, Ben finally seems willing to defy at least one of those norms. After their heated encounter in that bathroom, Kylo is confident it won't take much to get him to defy another.   


Especially when it's something they've both wanted for so damn _long._

In the adjoining room, the shower abruptly stops. The silence that follows is heavy. Thick with anticipation. Kylo settles back further against the headboard, eyes trained on the door.

When Ben finally emerges, Kylo almost laughs. Ben is as frustrating as he is adorable in his determination to fight this. He walks out in a plain white t-shirt Kylo assumes he’d had on under his clothes, and he’s dressed again in his still-damp slacks as if he intends to sleep in them. As if he believes they will protect him.

“That’s a good look.”

Ben narrows his eyes. “I didn’t bring anything else.”

Kylo’s lips curl upward. “Because you didn’t plan on wearing clothes?” Ben doesn’t respond, just averts his gaze. Even in the dim light, Kylo can tell he’s blushing. Kylo sighs. “Take those off, Ben. You’ll get sick.”

Ben _does_ look at him then, his expression slightly panicked. “No.”

“Take them off,” Kylo warns. “Or I’ll do it for you.”

Ben’s throat bobs heavily before his mouth parts in surprise. “You wouldn’t.”

Kylo is pushing up from the headboard before Ben has even finished speaking, moving to the edge as Ben watches rigidly from his place near the bathroom door. “Wouldn’t I?”

Ben’s hands fly to his pants in an instant. “All right, all _right—_ I’m taking them off. Christ.” Face burning, he starts to fumble with the fastening of his slacks. “Only because they’re damp.”

“Of course.” Kylo doesn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes dart down his body, settling briefly on Kylo’s own state of undress. “Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

This earns him a stern glare. But Ben can’t even keep _that_ up for too long—his gaze continuously pulled like gravity away from Kylo’s face down to his shoulders, his chest. He seems to be _very_ interested in Kylo’s chest, if his messages are anything to go by. He seems very interested in larger men in general.

Lucky for him, Kylo will have no trouble providing that.

Ben doesn’t look at him as he undoes the buttons of his pants. The sound of the zipper is unbearably loud, and then Ben is shimmying out of them, the wet fabric clinging to his legs on the way down.

He still wears boxers, after all these years. The material is loose, but it’s doing nothing to hide how interested Ben actually is at the prospect of stripping in front of his big brother. Even from several feet away, Kylo can make out the thick shape of his cock as the fabric, still damp from his wet slacks, clings to it tantalizingly.

It kills him— knowing exactly what it looks like. Knowing how it looks with Ben’s hand wrapped around it. A hand that looks very much like Kylo’s. 

When Ben kicks his pants away, finally looking up at Kylo again, Kylo _knows_ Ben can see the way he’s eyeing between Ben’s legs. He knows because he doesn’t miss the way Ben’s cock stirs against his thigh. How even just slightly it thickens under his gaze. 

Kylo swallows, hoping his voice doesn’t betray his urge to throw his brother over the mattress.

“Looks like you’re all ready for bed now.” 

And Ben— god help him, Ben _twitches._

“Bed.” Ben’s voice is shaking a little. “Yes. To _sleep.”_

“Of course.”

Ben doesn’t move a muscle. He just stands there, like a deer in headlights— eyes darting back and forth between the floor and the empty space on the mattress where he’s expected to go. The clear anxiety in his expression makes something in Kylo’s heart soften.

“Ben.” The sound of his name, spoken so quietly, makes his brother’s gaze snap up. “I already told you. We’re not going to do anything here that you don’t want to.”

Ben’s eyes narrow, clearly suspicious. “Just like the bathroom, right?”

Unexpected anger flares in his chest at the implication that he would force his brother to do anything against his will. “You fucking _wanted_ that,” he snaps, and then struggles to tamp it down. He knows he must be careful. He must treat his brother like a frightened animal, because in many ways— he is. 

When he speaks again, his voice is very careful.

“Look. I’m not interested in making this… uncomfortable. If you want to just sleep here tonight, that’s what we’ll do.”

Ben still looks wary, but the tension in his shoulders relaxes a fraction. After several moments, he gives a small nod. Never taking his eyes off Kylo, he stalks to the bed, almost as if he’s afraid Kylo will suddenly change his mind and pounce. It’s a fair worry, but Kylo is nothing if not honest. He will not do anything Ben doesn’t want— he is just more than positive Ben isn’t being _honest_ about what he wants. 

He just has to wait for Ben to catch up. 

Ben crawls into the bed, promptly turning away from Kylo on his side as he scoots as close to the edge as he is able. Kylo grins at his brother’s back, shaking his head and moving to take the opposite side. He sprawls out on his stomach, snaking his arms under his pillow and settling in as he studies his brother’s tense form from across the bed. 

It is quiet— _so quiet_ in the hotel room, no sounds save for the quiet hum of the air conditioner. It stays like that for a time, and when Ben finally breaks the silence, he does so without moving, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t even know.”

“Hm?”

“That you were gay.”

Kylo can’t help but laugh a little. “I wouldn’t really put that label on it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I fuck whoever I feel like. Doesn’t have to be a word for it.”

“Oh.”

Kylo realizes this is the wrong thing to say. He frowns, shifting a little. “When did you know?”

Ben considers this quietly. “I think maybe when I was about… fifteen?”

“You never told me.”

“Why would I? We weren’t exactly close.”

“Are you blaming me?”

Another long beat of silence. “No,” Ben says finally. “I don’t suppose I am.”

“I always wanted us to be.” Kylo’s voice is very soft. “Closer. You and me.”

Ben’s body somehow becomes even tenser next to him. “I know.”

“Then why weren’t we?”

He watches the shape of Ben’s back, stiff and unmoving. The sharp, familiar twinge of rejection is starting to return, the same sort of bitter hurt that spending too much time with his brother always gives him. Usually, Kylo would do something to get a rise out of him now. Something to provoke a reaction. 

It doesn’t seem right, somehow, with Ben so clearly turned away from him. Kylo feels a little lost at sea, wanting to reach out and touch his shoulder—to show him that things wouldn't be so bad, if Ben just gave into this thing crackling between them. That they are safe here. Beyond judgment.

Ben still hasn't answered.

“Forget it.” Kylo flips onto his back, so he is staring up at the ceiling instead of the hard, unyielding shape of his brother. Acid burns his tongue. He knew this had been too good to be true.

The silence lingers between them, and Kylo feels it like an actual weight settling over him. He feels that chasm between them widening, and he is helpless to stop it. He is just about to roll over and go to sleep— convinced that he’s fighting a losing battle, when his brother’s voice rings out quietly in the space.

“Do you do this often?”

Kylo’s brow knits in confusion. “This being…?”

“The app. Meeting people. _This.”_

“Ah. Not really. I didn’t really have anyone I was interested in. Not until…” Kylo’s words trail off, their direction perfectly clear even in the silence.

“Until me,” Ben whispers.

“Yes.”

Ben falls quiet once more, thinking. Kylo wishes he could hear what’s going through his head, wishes he could try and figure out how Ben really feels about all this. Instead, he hears himself ask another question that’s been on his mind since he spotted Ben in that bar. 

“Why the app?”

A beat of hesitation. “What do you mean?”

“If this was your first time.” Kylo frowns. “Why did you want to do this with a stranger? Instead of…”

“Instead of one of my many romantic conquests?” Even without seeing his face, Kylo can imagine the self-loathing in his brother’s expression. “Try explaining to a date that you’re still a virgin on the brink of your thirties.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“It’s humiliating.” Ben exhales angrily. “They’d think something’s wrong with me.”

He nearly snorts. “You’re joking.” But his brother doesn’t seem to share his amusement. Kylo shifts onto his elbow, suddenly very serious. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“It’s not normal. To still be like this at my age.” Ben’s voice is very quiet. “People would laugh at me if they knew.”

“Do you have any idea what most people would give to fuck you?”

A dry laugh. “Oh, yes. They’re simply lining up for their turn.”

“The fact that you’re a virgin only makes it even better. I can’t imagine someone passing up the opportunity to be your first.”

“You’re just making fun of me,” Ben grumbles.

“Not at all.” Kylo falls to his back again, staring up at the ceiling as he gets lost in thought. “Only a prick would see it as a hindrance. A _man_ would know it was a _privilege_. To be the first to make your body come alive _,_ to be the first to make it fall apart. To teach you what pleasure is.”

Ben’s voice is softer then, breathier, as if his words are a chore now. “And I guess you thought you could do all that?”

He can see Ben out of the corner of his eye, see how Ben has rolled slightly to look at him. Kylo keeps his gaze trained on the ceiling, but he can’t help the way his lips curl into a grin. Just thinking about all the ways that _yes, he could do all that_ is enough to heat his blood.

“Yes, Ben. I _know_ I could.”

To his surprise, Ben rolls over fully to face him. It's hard to read his expression in the dark, but Kylo can see that it's lost some of its wariness from earlier. There may even be a hint of interest.

  
"Tell me what it's like.”

  
Kylo's entire body is suddenly alive again with anticipation. "With a man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's incredible. When you're with someone who knows what they're doing, of course."  
  
"Like you." Ben's trying to keep his voice dry, but Kylo hears the slight tremble. The excitement.  
  
"Like me." Kylo smirks up at the ceiling. "I've been with women too. But being with another man—we know each other's bodies. How to make each other feel good." He can't resist turning his smirk on his brother then. "I suppose with us, we would know even better. Since we're twins."

Ben scoffs. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“You don’t think so?” Kylo closes his eyes as he imagines it. “I can almost guarantee you like an edge to your pleasure. Not quite pain, but _almost._ You want your grip on your cock just a little tighter than necessary. I can bet you’d want that same edge if I—” He clears his throat, his voice lowering. “If _someone_ was inside you. Nothing gentle for you— that could come after.”

Ben is quiet— _so quiet—_ and for a moment Kylo is afraid to open his eyes. Has he pushed him too far?

Then Ben speaks, and his voice is barely louder than his silence. “It’s wrong. Isn’t it? Just talking about this. Never mind _doing it.”_

“No one would ever have to know,” Kylo assures, his body practically _vibrating_ as he recognizes the shift in the air. Recognizes that Ben is _considering_ it. 

“I would know,” Ben whispers.

"You'd know a lot of things. You’d know what it's like to just _let go._ To let someone else take care of your pleasure.” He finally opens his eyes to find Ben's squeezed shut, his brow furrowed. “That's what you were looking for on that app, wasn't it?"  
  
"Not with you."  
  
"No. With Ren." Kylo longs to run his fingers over his brother's eyelids. To make him open them and _see._ "But I can be Ren, if that's what you need. I can do all the things we talked about. I'll show you _everything,_ Ben _."_  
  
His brother exhales, a long, shaky stream of breath. His eyes are still closed. Kylo can practically feel the indecision churning behind them.   
  
"Whatever you need,” he says softly, watching how Ben's jaw clenches in response. “Just tell me what you need."

There is a long stretch of silence between them, and Ben’s voice is soft when he finally speaks. “I don’t want to be a virgin anymore. I’m tired of not knowing.”

Kylo’s movements are slow as he reaches out, no longer able to resist the urge to touch his brother. His thumb grazes over Ben’s chin, and Ben’s eyes fly open in shock. He doesn’t move away though, just allows Kylo to brush along his jaw in a steady motion. 

“I could help you with that,” Kylo murmurs. “You just have to say yes.”

He doesn’t miss the way Ben’s throat bobs heavily, staring back at him with wide eyes. “No one would know?”

Kylo nods, willing himself to be patient. Knowing he’s _almost there_. He can’t stop looking at Ben’s mouth, clenched together nervously. He knows what that mouth tastes like now, and it is hard not to obsess over what the rest of him might taste like, too. “No one but us. I promise.”

Kylo glances up at his face then, meeting his eyes—only to find he is no better off, eyes fixed on Kylo’s mouth. Kylo’s tongue darts out to wet his too-dry lips, and Ben’s eyes widen a fraction more, following the motion of Kylo’s tongue. 

Kylo can feel the answer clinging to Ben’s tongue, so close to saying yes that he can practically _taste_ it. Eyes fixed on his brother, he leans forward _just an inch,_ ready to close the distance between them—only to find Ben doesn’t protest. He doesn’t even _move._

Kylo leans just a little closer.

“You only need to say yes, Ben,” he murmurs into the sliver of space between them. “Say it.”

Ben’s gaze slides from Kylo’s lips to his eyes and back down again, breath fanning across his mouth. Kylo sees the decision in his eyes before he even speaks—the same one that's been lurking there ever since Kylo saw him at that bar.

In the end, his answer comes in the tentative brush of his lips, soft and shy against Kylo’s mouth. The kiss is surprisingly tender—slow and gentle in all the ways their earlier encounter was not. It allows Kylo to feel his reluctance this time, his uncertainty—along with the desire simmering beneath.   
  
Because there is desire. He can feel it in the unsteady grip of Ben's fingers, fisting in Kylo's shirt to pull him closer. He can taste it in the wet swipe of Ben's tongue, hot along the seam of his mouth. Kylo wants to draw it out of him, to pry him open and drink directly from its source.  
  
But he’ll go slow, if that’s what Ben wants. He’ll let his brother set the pace this time so that he doesn't run sprinting from the room again.

Because Kylo doesn't intend to let Ben leave this time until he finally has his way with him.

Kylo’s fingers curl in the loose tendrils of hair at Ben’s nape, angling his neck to give him better access. Forcing his mouth just a little wider to taste more of him. Ben makes a sound, something like a whimper, that surges through Kylo’s body and makes it even more difficult for him to restrain himself.

It seems natural, the way Kylo gently eases Ben to his back. The way he slowly crawls over him to cage him in. Ducking his head to leave a barely-there kiss at his mouth before easing Ben’s shirt up and over his head. Ben’s breath is labored as he looks up, his eyes losing that hint of lingering fear only to be replaced by absolute _need._

Kylo’s gaze rakes over Ben’s bare chest, leaner and slightly slimmer than his own. He splays a hand over the wide expanse of skin and muscle, his thumb brushing experimentally across a nipple. Ben pulls his lip between his teeth in response.

“Do you know what it does to me?” Kylo whispers hoarsely. “Knowing that every ounce of pleasure you’ll feel—that no one else has made you feel this way?”

Ben shakes his head. Of course he doesn’t know. He can’t know just how much it drives Kylo to the brink of insanity, knowing he will be the only one. 

"Would you like me to show you?"  
  
Ben's eyes immediately fly down Kylo's body, settling at his waist. Just the sight of Kylo straining against his underwear makes them dilate. When Ben's tongue swipes out to wet his lips, Kylo feels himself _throb._  
  
"Yes," Ben says hoarsely.  
  
As gently as he can, Kylo lifts his brother's hand from the bed and guides it between his hips. The squeeze of Ben's hand, hot and firm against his cock, threatens to ruin Kylo's resolve completely. One of them is groaning—or maybe it’s both of them. Kylo can only kneel there, his hand covering his brother’s as Ben kneads him through his underwear.

“Fuck,” Ben hisses. There is no trace of reservation in his expression now. He palms Kylo’s length, squeezing again, and Kylo can hardly breathe. “That’s because of me?”

Kylo rests his forehead against Ben’s, his eyes closing as he focuses on the way Ben’s fingers trace his aching cock. “Every bit of it. All week long. It’s been for you.”

Ben’s fingers close around him, squeezing, and Kylo can think of nothing he wants more than to roll him over and sink into him. 

But he has to be patient. He has to take his time.

“Can I see?” Ben whispers, and _fuck._ How can he be good when his brother asks him so sweetly? 

Kylo’s voice is strained now, half-desperate. “You want to see? See how hard you make me?”

“Yes,” Ben answers breathily. “Please.”

Kylo’s mouth brushes over Ben’s cheek, skirting over his jaw before settling at his ear. “Then take me out.”

Ben's moan fans across his neck, and then large fingers are scrabbling at his briefs, pushing past the waistband. Time seems to trip over itself, stumbling on the moment that Ben slides his palm over his naked cock. Wrapping around him. 

_“Yes,”_ Kylo breathes against his ear. “Just like that.” 

It is the strangest thing, this hand so much like his own exploring the length of his cock—and it is also the best thing he's ever felt. 

Kylo has memorized the sensation of his own grip around his arousal so that it almost feels familiar, his brother's fingers curling around him—yet it is also wildly different. Ben is so soft with him. Teasing, almost. Like he simply wants to run his fingertips along every inch of him to make sure they're exactly the same.

"I knew you'd be big." Ben's voice is so husky. "From your messages. I knew you'd be enough for me."  
  
"I'll be more than enough."

Somehow, Kylo manages to tear his lips away from Ben's throat, where they've been teasing little red marks to the surface, so that he can rise to his knees again. Both their gazes are drawn to the place where Ben's hand is fisted around him, protruding from his underwear. 

A long, squeezing pump, and someone swears.

Kylo finds his wrist, halting his movements. “I think we should even things up a little first.”

Ben’s eyes widen, but Kylo is already moving down his body, fingers tugging insistently at Ben’s boxers to pull them down his thighs. Ben’s cock springs free, already so _hard_ for him. Kylo’s mouth waters a little at the sight of it. 

He’s never been too enthusiastic about having another man’s cock in his mouth, more inclined to be on the receiving end of such activities. Now _,_ however, he imagines the sounds Ben will make—the words that might fall from his lips as Kylo sucks down his length. 

He finds he wants them all.

His thumb slides across the slit of Ben’s cock, smearing the dewy beads of pre-cum there, before he runs his hand down Ben’s length. Ben groans as Kylo fists the base, squeezing with a little more force than necessary before sliding back to the head. 

Ben’s eyes are shut right now, and Kylo will have none of that. “Open your eyes, Ben.” His brother’s eyes flutter open just in time to see Kylo’s mouth hovering only a breath away from his straining length. “I want you to see who’s doing this to you. I don’t want you to ever forget.”

Ben makes a strangled noise. _"Kylo."  
_  
It's all the answer he needs.  
  
Kylo runs his tongue from base to tip in one long, hot swipe. Ben's whole body tenses beneath him in response. _Yes._ Tingling with anticipation, Kylo guides the head of his brother’s cock to his lips. Licks it broadly, back and forth. He finds the spot underneath the glans that always makes stars flash behind his own eyes, and Ben's reaction seems equally enthusiastic when Kylo flicks it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Oh,” Ben gasps out, the syllable sharp with an edge of surprise. His body twists and shudders on the soft hotel mattress. _“Fuck_ , Kylo, that's— _yes.”_

Kylo pulls back to blow against the spit-slick trail he left there, enjoying the way Ben jerks in response. “Don’t get too excited, little brother.” The words waft over the glistening head of him, bright red and hot with arousal. “We haven't even gotten started yet.”

Kylo’s mouth abruptly sinks down over Ben’s length, taking the whole of him over his tongue and deep into a his throat as he pushes to the base. He suctions his lips as he withdraws, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls upwards to the head. 

It's a little strange, the thought that he's practically sucking his own cock—but it's also incredibly erotic when he remembers who it belongs to. That it's his brother, who usually can't get far enough away from him, that's gasping and shaking beneath his mouth.  
  


And _oh—_ how he’s gasping. Ben writhes under the attention of Kylo’s tongue, his hips making little jerks up into Kylo’s waiting mouth as if on instinct. His voice pleads _don’t stop,_ his body begs for _more,_ his hands scream _yes, just like that._

It’s a surprise when Ben suddenly spills into Kylo’s mouth, one without warning—but Kylo can’t find it in himself to be angry. He’s too pleased to have done this to him. Too satisfied with the knowledge that _he’s_ the one to make Ben fall apart. That no one else has ever seen him this way.

When Kylo swallows the last of Ben’s gushing warmth as it courses over his tongue, he glances up at Ben. 

The expression he is met with threatens to ruin him. 

  
Ben is staring down at him with a look Kylo's never seen there before. He has spent his whole life scowling whenever Kylo is near, but right now he's looking down at him like—like he fucking _adores_ him.

Suddenly Kylo needs _more._ He needs _everything._

"Fuck, Kylo. That was..." Ben's voice is shaking as he wipes his face. "I—I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"You look fucking _amazing_ like this," Kylo tells him roughly. "Don't be embarrassed."  
  
"But it was over so quickly."  
  
Kylo almost laughs. He slides back up his brother's body, marveling at how warm and pliant he is in the aftermath of his pleasure. "Don't worry, little brother. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Ben's face is still flushed from his orgasm, but the color deepens as Kylo settles on top of him. "Did you want me to... would you like it if I—"  
  
It's not until Ben's hand finds the insistent throb of him that Kylo understands what he's asking. The vision of Ben on his knees, mouth full of his cock as he attempts to return the favor, is almost too much to bear. Kylo pulls his hand away.  
  
"Another time." Kylo grins wolfishly at him. "Tonight, I'm going to come inside you."  
  
Even in the dark, he can see how rapidly Ben’s pupils dilate, liquid and black with excitement. It does something funny to Kylo’s head, to see his little brother so eager for this.

“But first, we’ve got to get you ready.” Kylo dips his head to murmur in Ben’s ear. “Did you do what I told you? With your fingers?”

A shuddering exhale. “Yes.”

“And how was it?”

“It was…” The words melt into a gasp when Kylo reaches down and touches his softening cock. It gives a delicious twitch under his fingertips. “It was—good.”

“Just good?” Kylo palms him lazily between his legs, thrilling at how Ben starts to fill his hand again. “How many did you manage?”

“Two.”

“Oh, Ben.” With a chuckle, he gives the hardening flesh in his palm a firm squeeze. It makes his brother’s breath catch on a groan. “I’m going to be a lot larger than just two fingers.”

“Fuck.” Ben squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. His blush is climbing steadily from his chest up his neck. “That’s—that’s what I want.”

“You want to be filled? You want to know what it’s like to be _fucked?”_

He presses his lips to Ben’s throat, and he enjoys the way Ben gasps softly. So _responsive._

“I think you’re going to need some care before you can take me.” Ben gasps when Kylo swipes his tongue just under his ear, teeth following in its wake. “But you’ll take me, Ben. You’ll fucking _take_ me.”

“Kylo...” He is starting to squirm, and Kylo knows he is right where he needs him to be. Needy. _Desperate._ “ _Please.”_

“Shh,” Kylo soothes, one hand gripping Ben’s squirming hips. “Turn over. Turn over and I’ll give you everything you need, Ben.”

There is something incredibly satisfying in watching Ben turn around for him. Making himself so vulnerable in a way he never would have allowed Kylo to see him before. It’s a level of trust Kylo never would have expected, and it stirs something dark and possessive deep in his belly.

Kylo is struck with the sharp desire to make this as good as it can possibly be for him. Maybe even the best he’ll ever have.

“Good,” he breathes, when Ben arranges himself on his knees. His body is tight with tension, so Kylo runs a soothing hand over his back.

Ben flinches.

“Relax.” Kylo leans across the bed, reaching for the nightstand drawer and the overly optimistic bottle of lube he’d put there earlier. “We’ve got to get you ready first, remember?”

The lubricant is cold and sticky against his fingers. Kylo rubs them together for a moment, hoping to warm them up a little. Resting his palm against the rounded curve of Ben’s ass, he traces one slick finger over the crevice there. The shiver that passes through Ben is _delicious—_ and Kylo has to remind himself to be patient. To _take his fucking time._

Because he wants nothing more in this moment than to feed Ben’s little virgin hole every inch of his cock until Ben is _overflowing_ with him. 

He circles the tight ring with his finger, pressing into the soft skin there. Ben’s fingers twist into the sheets as he moans deeply, and Kylo wonders what sounds he will make when Kylo fills him with something else.

He slips inside easily, the lube aiding him straight to the second knuckle and Ben actually sucks in a breath as his back arches, pressing backwards to seek more. Kylo lays a hand over the small of his back, clicking his tongue.

“Greedy little thing,” Kylo chides. “Not just yet.”

It will drive him insane, to go this slowly. To feel the exquisite squeeze of that warm, tight channel pulling at his finger. But Kylo manages. Even when Ben starts to gasp, cheek rubbing into the pillow, he manages. 

He wants to make his brother whine for it, the first time he takes his cock.

Kylo drizzles more lubricant around the place where his finger is lodged inside him. When he begins to ease it in and out, the movements are hardly anything at first, they're so small. He’s letting Ben get used to him—to the slide of something thick and foreign pushing inside. Pushing _deeper._

And Ben _takes_ him deeper, little by little. By the time Kylo’s worked in the length of his whole finger, it’s almost easy, the way it glides out and back in again. 

A delicate flush has spread across Ben’s large back by now, muscles tensing with every thrust. Kylo smooths his palm along his hip.

“How’s that?”

Ben tilts his head. His voice is very hoarse. “Deep.”

Kylo can’t help his smirk. He’s going to fuck him much deeper than that. But rather than tease, he decides to reward his brother for his good behavior. Crooking his finger, he strokes—searching—seeking—

_“Oh.”_ Ben’s entire body quakes. “Oh, oh _fuck.”_

“Didn’t find that on your own?” Kylo is stroking his prostate now, back and forth. Enjoying how Ben’s knees tremble in response. “It’ll feel even better when it's my cock sliding against it.”

“ _Please.”_

_“Shh._ I know.”

He knows Ben needs more now, and Ben’s answering whine when Kylo slips a second finger inside is _obscene—_ morphing into a pitiful mewl as Kylo scissors to stretch the taut ring. With every pump of his fingers Kylo imagines it is his cock there, and Ben is close. _So close_ to being right where Kylo needs him to be. 

“You’re doing so well, Ben.” Kylo twists both fingers heavily to accentuate his point. “I think you can do a little better.”

Three fingers is an actual stretch— Kylo met with slight resistance as Ben’s body doesn’t seem to know what to do with the intrusion. Kylo is patient, though, working into him slowly with shallow thrusts. He is able to get just a little deeper with each press inside, and when his thick digits finally slide in all the way, he isn’t sure whose moan is louder.

“Do you feel that?” He grinds deeper, and Ben whines sweetly. “That’s not even close to me. Not even close to how much I’ll fill you. You’re almost ready for me.”

It turns out that’s not the only way he’s ready. When Kylo reaches around Ben’s hip with his free hand, he finds his brother is fully erect again. Just from being opened and stretched with his fingers. 

“Look at you,” Kylo coos. “Already on the edge. I haven’t even touched you again.”

A stream of strangled curses falls from Ben’s mouth as Kylo wraps his hand around the evidence of Ben’s desire, still sticky with spit and cum. Up until this point, Ben has been pushing back greedily against Kylo’s fingers—but he doesn’t seem to know which way to go now with Kylo’s hand wrapped around him. With a lazy pump of his fist, Kylo starts to work his fingers in and out, and all Ben can seem to do is shake and gasp for breath.

“Careful, Ben. You’re going to wait until I’m fucking you before you come this time.”

“ _Kylo— please—”_

“Do you want more, Ben?” He curls his fingers in a way that has Ben burying his face in the sheets, groaning into the fabric. “Do you think you can take me now? I’m so much bigger than this.”

Some garbled sounds escape him, but Kylo doesn’t miss the frantic nodding into the sheets. The way his fists grip at the bedding or his back arches prettily. 

“I think so too,” Kylo hums. 

He withdraws his fingers all at once. Ben whimpers softly at the loss only for Kylo to smooth a soothing hand over his spine. He reaches for the dropped bottle of lube with shaking fingers, half-frantic with his need to be inside Ben. To feel him stretch around his aching cock as he swallows him inch-by-inch. 

He coats his length thoroughly in the slick liquid, fisting himself at the base before sliding his cock against the cleft of his ass. Ben pushes back to meet him, and Kylo grips his hips roughly to make him be still.

“Tell me you want this, Ben.” Kylo slowly thrusts against him, and Ben groans. “Tell me it’s _my_ cock you want. Not Ren’s, not a stranger’s— _mine.”_

Ben turns his head to meet Kylo’s gaze. He looks completely unrecognizable like this—face flushed, eyes glassy—utterly lost to the pleasure of this moment. Kylo can see very clearly now the desperation Ben has been teasing him with over the past several days—the desire that led him to meet a stranger at this hotel. His raw, insatiable need to finally be _fucked_.

“Yes, Kylo,” Ben says, voice shaking. _“Yours.”_

Kylo’s heady surge of triumph is short-lived. There’s no room in him for anything but breathless anticipation when he nudges the head of his cock at Ben’s slick, loosened entrance.

It takes a few moments for him to push past the initial resistance. Kylo forces himself to go slowly, gripping the base of his throbbing cock and rocking it, little by little, against Ben’s hips. The tip of him pushes in further each time, until—until— _fuck._ Until the head of him slowly slides through, tight muscle giving way to swallow the first few inches of him.

_“Ahhhh—_ ”

Ben’s entire body stiffens, his large hands fisting at the pillow. The resulting _squeeze_ around the head of Kylo’s cock threatens to make him lose it all together.

“Oh, oh fuck—” he hisses, grasping blindly at his brother’s hip. “Ben. You—you need to _relax.”_

By some miracle, Kylo manages to hold himself completely still while Ben slowly lets the tension unwind from his body. He is panting, Kylo sees. Sweat has broken out across his large back, making him shiny and pink.

Kylo leans down to kiss it, salt and musk against his lips. “ _Relax.”_

Ben’s nod is slow, his body trembling, but Kylo feels the gradual ease of his inner muscle. Hears his breath slowly begin to steady. 

“That’s it,” Kylo croons, easing in another inch. “Just like that. You can take the whole thing.”

He pushes in slow— _so agonizingly slow—_ and Ben’s insides grip him every inch of the way, hugging his cock as Kylo feeds Ben’s greedy little hole his full length.

There is no way to describe the pleasure that surges through him when his hips are flush with Ben’s ass and his cock seated deep inside him. He feels it in every nerve ending— a fizzling euphoria that that is almost too much to bear. Ben is squirming, so full of him and yet still whining for _more—_ and Kylo has to remind himself to be patient. To let him adjust. 

More than anything he wants to _take—_ to split Ben open as he pounds into him again and again and _again._

“Tell me,” Kylo bites out through gritted teeth. “Tell me how you feel.” 

It takes a moment for Ben to respond, breathing as heavily as he is. “God, Kylo, I feel—it feels—” He takes a deep, stuttering breath. “So _full._ ”

Heat coils pleasantly in Kylo’s stomach. “That’s right. You’re taking me so well.” He reaches around for Ben’s cock, bobbing needily in the air, and gives it a long stroke. The way Ben groans at this simple touch—it vibrates through his body and convulses, shuddering, around the place where Kylo is buried deep inside him.

“I’m going to start fucking you now, Ben.” Kylo gives him another squeeze before pulling back to grasp his hips. “You think you can handle it?”

His brother makes a low, guttural noise when he gives a first shallow thrust. 

“It’s going to be sensitive, this first time,” Kylo rasps out, with another thrust. “You’re going to feel every fucking inch of me.”

“Kylo—fuck—”

“You’re doing so good, baby brother. So good. Relax for me.”

Kylo can barely manage to speak, too focused on the hot suction of Ben’s insides as they grip him tight, trying to keep him rooted deep— pleading him to _stay._ He can feel Ben loosening, every jolt of Kylo’s hips coming easier, his cock finding more give with every thrust. When he is first able to pull out to the head, it is _exquisite._

And when he pushes back inside… bliss.

“ _Fuck.”_ Kylo slides out again with a hiss of air from his teeth only to thrust back inside. “You are—” Another steady thrust. “ _So perfect.”_

“Kylo, it’s— _ah—_ it’s so _good_ ,” Ben whines. 

“I need to fuck you,” Kylo grates. “I need to _really_ fuck you.” He bites his lip as he dips back into Ben with a long, steady stroke. “Tell me you’re ready. Tell me you’re ready for me fuck your tight little ass.”

“Oh, oh _god_ yes _—”_ Ben _trembles_ around him, a toe-curling cascade of sensation that makes Kylo stutter on his next thrust. “I need it, Kylo— _please—”_

He cuts off in a ragged gasp when Kylo rocks his hips, driving in _hard._ The friction, hot and fast and _tight_ —it is the best thing Kylo’s ever felt. 

“Don’t worry, Ben,” he breathes. “I’ll give it to you.”

He tries to start slowly. He really does. But Ben, it turns out, can take it a lot tougher and faster than he ever expected. Even if he is a virgin (and just this thought alone is enough to make Kylo _throb_ inside all that slick, untouched heat)—Ben is absolutely _hungry_ for it. 

His brother gasps and swears and grinds back against him, pleading for more. When Kylo picks up the pace, he only starts to plead louder. It’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen, his baby brother’s sweet little hole, grasping and clenching around the width of him. Ben may be a virgin—but he kneels there and takes everything Kylo has to give like he was _made_ for this. Made for _him._

Grasping roughly at Ben’s hips, Kylo hoists them higher in the air when they start to slip—tilting him _just so._ He knows he’s found the right angle when Ben’s moans stretch into tiny, helpless whines, back arching deliciously in his pleasure.

Kylo isn't going to last long at all, with Ben making such sweet little noises while he fucks him. Ben swallows Kylo’s cock easily now— his body jolting roughly into the mattress as Kylo fucks him with everything he has.

“Touch yourself,” Kylo groans. “Fucking _get there.”_

He hears the way Ben moans as he obliged, his arm snaking underneath and beginning to move in a way that shows Kylo he’s doing just as he asked. 

Kylo knows he is only moments away from the end now, and the idea of filling Ben’s body with his cum— flooding him until it spills out— it’s enough to make him swell further, slam _harder_ inside. So close. So _fucking_ close _._

_“Kylo,”_ Ben sobs. “I’m going to—”

“Fucking _come.”_

He does— his moans long and loud and Kylo practically _feels_ them on his skin and he is pounding into him— so deep. So _hard_. 

Ben’s hole clenches around him, quivering as he spurts out onto the sheets and gripping Kylo like a vice. 

“ _Fuck._ Just like that. Just like— _fuck.”_

For one long, shivering moment of ecstasy, the world goes completely white. Kylo cries out as he pulses—throb after throb of pleasure coursing through him as he empties inside the magnificent heat of his brother’s body.

He realizes, when it starts to subside, that he is still speaking. Telling Ben how good and sweet and _perfect_ he was. Ben nods mindlessly into the pillow, panting. 

As much as Kylo would like to remain this way forever, the backs of Ben’s legs are shaking against his thighs from the effort of holding himself upright. Reluctantly, Kylo presses a kiss to his brother’s neck before leaning back so that he can slowly—gently—withdraw from him.

The sight that greets him threatens to make him hard all over again.

Ben’s hole is wide and pink where Kylo has been fucking him. As he slips out from its grip, Kylo’s stomach clenches possessively at the trail of cum that follows. 

“Fuck.” 

He watches avidly as it twitches, a mess of Kylo’s fluids dribbling from its edge. Kylo has filled him so much that it is practically gaping in his wake—like it’s empty without him. Like he’s just waiting to be stuffed all over again.

“Definitely not a virgin anymore.” Kylo’s voice is a little hoarse, but he treats Ben to a wicked grin when he glances, flushing, over his shoulder.

Needing to see more of his face, Kylo urges him to turn over, and Ben rolls to his back, chest still rising and falling heavily. Kylo crawls over his body, caging him in between his arms as Ben looks up at him with wide eyes. Then Ben covers his face with his hands, a loud groan escaping him.

“I just… fucked my brother.”

Kylo can’t help but lean in, pressing his lips to Ben’s pulse point to linger there. “And you loved it.”

“I just lost my virginity,” Ben repeats. “To my own _brother.”_

“Don’t worry, Ben.” Kylo mouths at shoulder, flicking his tongue over the sweat-slick skin there. A full-body shudder courses through the warm body beneath him. “It’s just us now. No one has to know.”

When Ben doesn’t answer, Kylo forces himself to pull away from him, rolling onto his side. Uncertainty starts to crawl up his spine, along with something bitter and sad. They’ve barely just finished. How could Ben already be regretting this so quickly? Had this all been a terrible mistake?

Finally, Ben’s hands come away from his face. He shifts, rolling onto his side so that he can meet Kylo’s gaze. 

“My virginity,” he says slowly. “Are we sure it’s really… lost?”

Kylo blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“We might want to… try it again. You know. Just to be sure.” 

Ben’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips, and Kylo is sure he can’t be hiding how dumbstruck he feels right now. His mouth curls with disbelief. “You did drive an awful long way tonight in order to lose it.”

“And there are no hotel rooms anywhere.” Irritation flashed briefly over Ben’s face. “I checked.”

“Shame to put this one to waste.” Kylo is gravitating toward him again, arm draping over his brother’s hips. He presses another kiss to Ben’s shoulder, delighting in how the irritation in his expression melts away into pleasure. 

If only he’d known all these years—the simplest way to make Ben happy was just to kiss him.

“I do believe you said something about the shower,” Ben adds suddenly. An adorable blush is crawling up his neck, coloring the tips of his ears. “In our messages.”

“I did.”

“Good.” His entire face is turning pink now, and Kylo’s fairly certain it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. “Just wouldn’t want you to forget.”

“Oh, don’t worry, little brother.” Kylo grins. “I’ll make sure neither of us forget tonight for a very long time.”

For the first time in years, Ben smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this hot pile of garbage! I can’t speak for Kat but swapping this gross trash back and forth with her was like Christmas morning every time for me. So much fun.  
> Also, just so you know, _this_ could have been an alternate ending and I am somewhat sad that it got edited out. (If you aren’t laughing you either don’t follow us on twitter or have an actual sense of humor that isn’t trash.)  
> 
> 
> Special thanks to our favorite little banshee, Katie, because we love our shrieking daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to hear us shout about M/M, cats, or our general gross love for each other, follow us on Twitter!  
> [KyloTrashForever](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo) | [ohwise1ne](https://twitter.com/ohwise1ne)
> 
> Come say hi on our tumblrs!  
> [KyloTrashForever](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever) | [ohwise1ne](https://ohwise1ne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
